The present invention relates to a two-dimensional electric conductor designed to function as an electric switch and enabling the formation of an electric circuit comprising any number of electric switches located at any point on a flat surface.
The two-dimensional electric conductor according to the present invention is designed to solve the problem of closing an electric circuit by applying given pressure at any point on a flat surface. Such performance is frequently required in a number of technical applications, e.g. for producing an electric signal for activating a relay, for example, and so indicating that external pressure is being applied at any point on a surface.
At present, this problem can only be solved approximately, by setting out a number of separate switches having their terminals connected to conductors on an electric line. Such a system, however, only enables control of a limited number of points on the surface. What is more, the said electric line is unreliable and involves the use of numerous switches and electric conductors, connection of which is both time-consuming and expensive.